rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
McDonagh
Sitemap --- --- --- --- --- Bill McDonagh McDonagh was Andrew Ryan's 'right hand man' in building Rapture. Later the story lets you know that he tried to kill Andrew Ryan and met his own death attempting that assassination. The Novel eleborates greatly on Bill McDonagh in the Rapture story. --- --- --- Rooms by the Hour (Seen in Fighting McDonagh's) : Yeah, McDonagh's Inn was very family friendly ... When it come down to it, McDonagh was into making money, as everyone else was ... McDonagh might have been too high in Rapture's pecking-order for Fontaine to try to strong arm and coerce a takeover of McDonagh's business right next to Neptunes Bounty. (Or who knows, the way McDonagh sold out Ryan, McDonagh might have been not quite the person portrayed (in the game, or in the Novel)... Fontaine kept evading/'slipping the noose' of Sullivan's attempts to catch him "red handed". Ryans Audio Diary : Watch_Fontaine : "This Fontaine fellow is somebody to watch. Once, he was just a menace, to be convicted and hung. But he always manages to be where the evidence isn't. He's the most dangerous type of hoodlum… the kind with vision." "He always manages to be where the evidence isn't", CONSIDER an insider in Ryan's Inner Circle might have been really useful (Remember what corruption and law breaking Prohibition brought to America). Anna Culpepper would be a similar likely suspect (and her death might be directly linked to such a betrayal/involvement). --- --- --- . --- --- --- --- --- The Fighting McDonagh's Tavern The Tavern (side business) which Bill McDonagh set up adjacent to Neptunes Bounty. Thinking about it, because of that location, SHOULDN'T Bill McDonagh have been a bit better informed about Fontaine's shenanigans/crimes there (like his thuggery in coercing workers out of their proper pay, rumors of smuggling operations and recruiting for it, training a Splicer army, existence of the Smugglers Hideout, Peachy Wilkins involement, murder of witnesses/resisters, etc ..) ???? Bartenders hear all kinds of information, don't they ??? --- --- --- Fighting McDonagh's Tavern - Multiplayer Map ''' . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . --- --- --- --- --- There was no level map that I've seen online anywhere for the MP Fighting McDonagh's Tavern. I estimated visually by observing some MP videos with players who make a spastic crack monkey look calm (the twitchy movements of that playthru were very nice for causing headaches for anyone who has to watch that video over and over). http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UV2jL4ZYGGQ This map represents a somewhat (but not much) larger establishment than the Fighting McDonagh's shown on the Solo game's Neptunes Bounty map (but still not too large for any real establishment serving a nearby industrial installation which has hundreds of workers (which has also grown more extensive on my maps than the sections we saw in BS1). Placement would be somewhat adjacent to the existing Solo BS1 game Tavern built as an expansion as the Fishery & Cannery/Scrap & Salvage operations grew. A 16'x16' boxing ring (minimum standard size). Not too large so the opponents can 'get down to business' without much chance of avoidance. Metro connections should be to Metro Trolley Stations, as its not likely Fishery workers will take expensive Bathyspheres anywhere regularly. The Trolley schedules would even likely have extra 'Rush Hour' cars scheduled to match the Fishery plant's and dock's workshifts. As normal (for Rapture) the building is built like a German WW2 bunker, thick concrete walls to structurally hold up to the deep water environment. The interior spaces were extended where blocked paths indicated there were more passages and other spaces filled out the monolithic blocky shape of the building (including various utility system/facilities and storage spaces.) The 'Inn' on the Upper Floor now has quadruple the original number of visible rooms (3 changed to 12). Some rooms are used to house staff. Various inn housekeeping facilities were also added. The Brewery is expanded with the various facilities needed for a small commercial operation, including a freight elevator used to move large kegs/barrels to the Trolley Station entrance for shipping. --- --- --- '''Corrections : Look at where I've incorporated this map into my Amended Neptunes Bounty level maps ( I finally later played thru the DLC having the Tavern MP Map and added alot more detail after close inspection. ) --- --- --- --- --- . .